The accident
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda is hit by a car and the car that crashes then hits her has her niece Sarah in


The two girls got off the bus and started walking back to Freya's house where Morgan was staying while her parents are on a business holiday that Morgan couldn't go on. As they walked by they witnessed a car crash scene where one of the drivers had fled. As Freya looked she found her older sister sitting on the road with a bleeding head.

"Morgan", Freya said getting her friends attention.

Morgan looked and quickly called an ambulance as Freya sat with Linda who had her hand on her side, Morgan then walked over to where Freya and Linda are, she sat with her and waited just as Dixie, Jeff and Norman arrived, Jeff went straight over to Linda.

"You alright princess", Jeff asked not getting a reply.

"I think she was hit by a car", Freya answered Jeff.

"Okay", Jeff replied getting a wheelchair for Linda then going over to Dixie.

Norman looked in the abandoned car and found a girl about four laying on the seat, he checked her pulse then got her straight to hospital hoping someone would maybe know her. Dixie then took a kind old lady Gladys into the ambulance, Gladys was in a BMW with her son Charles who's fifty, his son Kenny who's twenty nine and his daughter Lola who is six, Because Lola was in the right child seat for her age, height and weight, she wasn't hurt while her dad broke his arm, granddad was fine and Gladys had a bleeding head. Kenny was driving the car.

"Lola is Lola alright", Kenny asked.

"Lola is fine", Dixie replied as she stood and watched her dad.

"Why don't I take Lola to the park", Charles said.

"Thanks dad", Kenny replied.

As Charles took Lola to the park Dixie took Gladys and Kenny to hospital while Jeff took Linda, Freya and Morgan. Once they got their Sam and Rita were treating Linda. Sam looked at Linda's head as Rita stitched it. Sam was trying to figure out what happened while Freya and Morgan went and brought sandwiches, Freya brought a tuna and sweetcorn sandwich and Morgan brought a cheese and pickle sandwich they brought the sandwiches then went and sat in reception to eat them.

"This is lovely", Morgan said.

Back in cubicle's Rita noticed Linda looked a little down so tried cheering her up.

"Well I'm more of a pain when it comes down to being funny but my friend Robyn always makes me smile, want me to get her", Rita asked.

"No", Linda replied.

Rita just smiled at Linda as she looked down.

The little girl in resus woke up and looked around, she had brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked at Tom and Zoe as Tom smiled at her.

"I'm Tom whats your name", Tom asked.

"Sarah Andrews I just turned four", Sarah replied.

"Wow", Tom answered.

"I want my mummy, I saw my auntie get hit by the car", Sarah replied.

Zoe looked at Tom and went to Noel to see if they had anymore Andrews in the ED, Noel looked it up and gave Zoe the cubicle number to where Linda was, she opened the curtain and was shocked to see Linda on the bed. She walked over to her and held her hand then started talking.

"Have you got a daughter or niece named Sarah", Zoe asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Zoe paged Tom as he came over then he went and called Denise who was at the police station about Sarah's disappearance. Denise, Britney, Joe and Linda's daughter Zoe-Hannah caught the bus and met the police their who wanted to speak to the paramedics, Linda, Freya and Morgan. Once Denise arrived she went up to the reception desk and waited for Noel.

"Noel can you tell me where...", Denise was interrupted.

"Mum mum", Zoe-Hannah said.

"I don't have no one called mum mum I'm afraid", Noel replied.

"Zoe-Hannah mummy isn't here", Britney replied.

"Sorry Noel can I see my daughter Sarah", Denise asked.

"Take a seat and someone will be with you", Noel said.

Denise sat down scared about Sarah as Britney took Zoe-Hannah out of her buggy and hugged her. A little while later Tom came over and took Denise while Britney and Joe stayed behind with Zoe-Hannah. Denise saw Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Sweetheart", Denise said hugging her.

"The man took me I screamed", Sarah said.

"It's alright", Denise replied.

Rita pushed Linda through reception where Zoe-Hannah saw her.

"Mum mum", Zoe-Hannah said putting her arms out while Britney and Joe looked shocked.

Britney handed Zoe-Hannah to Linda while Noel had agreed the buggy could go behind the desk. Zoe-Hannah was excited to see her mum again and kept hugging and kissing her. Britney and Joe entered resus where they both saw Sarah then Denise.

"Mum Linda's here", Britney said.

"What, why", Denise asked worried about her younger sister.

"The blue car flew into auntie Linda", Sarah replied.

Denise just looked at Sarah with worry, she walked out of the ED and sat on a bench where Zoe soon joined her.

"You alright", Zoe asked.

"He could have killed them, a man took my daughter Sarah and hit Linda with his car", Denise replied.

"Sarah is amazingly fine and Linda is going to be in a wheelchair, I'll look after Linda and her baby", Zoe said.

"Her daughter is called Zoe-Hannah", Denise said.

Zoe looked shocked, she was surprised a baby had been named after her. Linda was discharged and wheeled out by Rita to Zoe holding Zoe-Hannah on her lap. Zoe-Hannah looked at Zoe then smiled. Zoe took the m both home where she looked after Linda and Zoe-Hannah by helping Linda.

Sarah was discharged and went home to play with her dolls and Gladys and Kenny were fine too.

the end


End file.
